dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Oghren
} |name = Oghren |image = Oghren portrait.jpg |longtitle=Oghren |gender = Male |race = Dwarf |voice = Steve Blum |location = Orzammar |class=Warrior |specialization=Berserker |quests=Felsi }} Oghren is a crude dwarven warrior, who is fond of all things alcoholic. He is a possible companion to the Warden. Background Oghren was once known as a proud warrior of some renown within Orzammar, belonging to the House Kondrat. He married a girl named Branka, of the Smith Caste, who would later become a Paragon. When Branka, as all Paragons do, founded her own House, she then left for the Deep Roads and was not heard from again. Oghren, however, had been abandoned at Orzammar and for this became the object of many a joke in Orzammar. This caused him to take up drinking, making his situation worse as he challenged another warrior over an insult and killed him while drunk in a match which was supposed to stop at first blood. For this, Oghren was punished by being stripped of his House and barred from bearing weapons within the city, something that for a warrior is considered worse than being sent into exile. Oghren has spent the last two years trying to convince the Assembly, or anyone else who will listen to him, to go into the Deep Roads in search of Branka and her House. Involvement After The Warden has spoken to either Bhelen or Harrowmont's representatives and given a task, Oghren appears, arguing with a guard in Orzammar Diamond Quarter. This guard can be questioned about Oghren and Branka after Oghren leaves. He can be found again at Tapster's Tavern in the Orzammar Commons. The Warden can talk to him there, and learn more about Branka. However, he is aware that The Warden is working for one of the candidates for the throne, which makes him think that any concern expressed about Branka is not genuine. If The Warden attempts to talk to Oghren at Tapster's again, no matter how the conversation is structured, Oghren will tell The Warden to 'Sod off'. Oghren will only become a member of the party when The Warden is sent into the Deep Roads by Bhelen or Harrowmont to find Branka and secure her support for their ascension to the throne. He can leave Orzammar and the Deep Roads at this point, but he will not talk until A Paragon of Her Kind has been completed. He is eager to reunite with his wife, but when the truth is revealed, he is shocked at what she has done in her quest for the Anvil of the Void, including causing the death of most of her House. Yet, despite this he is willing to offer her a second chance, and he disapproves if The Warden chooses to side with Caridin and destroy the Anvil. Once Oghren's approval is high enough, he can teach the Warrior specialization, Berserker . Initial Statistics Class: Warrior Specialization: Berserker Starting Talents: Berserker: Berserk, Resilience, Constraint Warrior: Powerful, Threaten, Bravery, Death Blow Two-Handed: Pommel Strike, Indomitable, Stunning Blows, Sunder Arms, Shattering Blows, Sunder Armor, Mighty Blow, Powerful Swings, Two-Handed Strength, Two-Handed Sweep Strategy Maximize Oghren’s berserker speciality and the Two-Handed school when the player gets the chance to do so. Capitalize on some of the top-tier talents quickly, that will increase his damage potential and make him an excellent damage oriented character. As with rogues, Oghren should allow the tank to control enemy mobs and then attack from the rear or flank. Because Oghren is so durable, he doesn’t have to watch his spacing as much as a rogue. His skills are best used with heavy armor or massive armor. Berserk increases Oghren’s damage and the player can use Mighty Blow to hammer an adversary. Sunder Armor rips through heavily armored enemies, while Pommel Strike and Stunning Blows can knock an enemy out of combat for several seconds. Two-Handed Sweep is great at striking multiple foes, but make sure that you do not steal threat away from the tank. Even though it drains Oghren’s remaining stamina, Final Blow deals massive damage and is suitable for ending battles. Gifts Oghren's approval will increase when you give him any alcohol, especially Ale. The one exception is Wine, which is preferred by Wynne. Quest Given Once The warden become friendly enough with Oghren he will ask you to help him find a very special someone to him, a female dwarf named Felsi who has moved to live on the surface. This quest consists of nothing more than taking Oghren to The Spoiled Princess and helping him win the heart of an old flame. In order to win his approval, you must either have a rather high coercion check and speak positively of him (the two "Whisper to Oghren" options are all it takes for a positive outcome). If you speak negatively of him to the old flame, Oghren will get very angry with you. Quotes *"If you've ever heard of me before, it's probably all been about how I piss ale and murder young boys who look at me wrong. And that's mostly true..." *"Misery, vomit and malt liquor. Ah, reminds me of home." *"I'm not saying I should be your first pick for a dance partner at the inaugural ball, but in the Deep Roads, I'm your man." *"Hey, Warden! You gotta hear this one! This human walks into a tavern! Eh heh. And there's an elf there. Ah ha ha ha! And she says, Ha ha ah ah ha! She says."Snorts "Ah ha!" Down *''"Lets show them our hearts, and then show them theirs!" *"You mean to tell me you've never polished your sword?" *"I'll show that sodding dog! I don't need my pants anyway!" *(After finishing combat)'' "Excuse me while I do my happy dance!" *''"and laughs'' Asschaps!" *"Upset? *Scoffs* I don't get upset, I get drunk!" *"You can't keep the Archdemon waiting. You'll hurt its feelings, it might just turn around the whole Blight and go home. Nobody wants that." *(When you are at Lake Calenhead Docks) "Ooh that's huge (Giggles) I wonder how long it took to erect it. (Giggles) Get it, erect it!" *"By the tits of my ancestors!" *"You know that husband of yours, dead, sorry" *"Shave my back and call me an elf!" *"That son-of-a-whore Teagan said I can't drink a whole barrel of pickle juice without passing out first. I aim to prove him wrong." *"Fart me a lullaby!" Dialogue --- *'Player:' "A lover in the dark, no wonder she left Oghren." *'Oghren:' "Eh, if I knew she had those interests I would have made some...adjustments." --- *'Shale:' "There was a man in the village who reminded me of the drunken dwarf." *'Oghren:' "They had some dwarves just like me, huh?" *'Shale:' "No. None of the dwarves were similar. They were quiet and respected, more or less. No, the one I remember was a human. He vomited in the street constantly. Then he wandered into a snowstorm and froze to death." *'Oghren:' "Huh? And how is that like me?" *'Shale:' "Did I say similar? I meant I hoped he was similar." *'Oghren:' "I think I had a wife like you, once." Trivia * According to Sheryl Chee, though Oghren was written mostly by Jay Turner, most of the BioWare writers, including herself, Mary Kirby, and David Gaider, have had a hand in writing him. * Steve Blum, the actor who voices Oghren, also provides the voice of the temporary companion Gorim. Steve Blum also voiced the character Vincent Valentine in the Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children film. Other roles include Spike Spiegel in the English version of 'Cowboy Bebop' and Wolverine in 'Wolverine and the X-Men'. * Oghren is one of two companions with their own unique hairstyle, the other being Morrigan. See also *A Paragon of Her Kind *Gifts Category:Characters Category: Dwarves Category:Companions Category:Origins characters